Pyramid Head's Play Toy
by ILiveInTheDark
Summary: TWO-SHOT! James is caught by the one and only Pyramid Head. What will the sexy PH do to poor James?


**A/N~ **Okay, so this a two-shot about James and Pyramid Head. I know this pairing had been done sooo many times before, but I couldn't help but jump on the bandwagon also. I'll try to bring some new things into this, but it since it's only two chapters...you get it.

Just so you know, this will be very...sexual...cause you know...it has Pyramid Head in it..., but this chapter will not have any sex. However the next one will! :)

* * *

James wandered aimlessly around the hell hole called Silent Hill. Why had they even named the town that? It was anything but silent with the horrific monsters and grotesque features the town held so proudly. It would put anyone in a state of paranoia. He could almost feel it within the depths of his mind, waiting for him to crack under all the pressure. He wished he never had come here. Why did he have to be so damn gullible? A letter sent from his dead wife? Really? It made no sence then and nothing still makes no sence now. It seemed completely useless to keep on trying to find answers that would never be discovered. He would only end getting more questions than answers.

He gripped the rusted, steel pole in hands as he walked down the deserted road full of empty buildings and cars that would never work again. Acidic fog surrounded everything making it harder for him to see anything. He could barely see anything beyond the length of his arm! He could not remember the last time the sun showed itself during his little investigation.

He silently hoped that the alarm wouldn't go off again. He was too tired to fight anymore nurses or dogs off for his life. What had happened here? The town seemed so full of life once, whether it was old or young, there was life here in Silent Hill. Darkness seemed to invade everything living thing that dwelled in Silent Hill.

Suddenly, he heard the most terrifying familiar sound that he had come across since the moment he stepped foot in this god forsaken town. It hurt his ears to the point where he thought his ear drums might burst. Well, maybe that wouldn't be bad after all. That meant he didn't have to listen to that damned siren the next time the darkness was about to be brought to life once more.

_SSSSSSCRREEECHHH!_

" No no, not him again!" he whispered under his breath.

_SCCCCRRAAAAAAAPPP!_

" He was in the hospital!"

_SSSCCCRRAAAAAAATCH!_

He ducked behind a police car, making sure not to make a sound. It was Pyramid Head or that was what he come to call the monster with the giant knife. He peeked around the trunk of the car and was met with the sight of a large pyramid helmet appearing from the fog.

Pyramid Head was close to enough for James to get a real good look at him. He was tall. The tallest of the monsters he would guess. His body was muscled, probably from always carrying that large knife around all the time. That had to take a toll on him, take breaks or something. James didn't understand why Pyramid Head bothered with carrying such weight around. He clearly was able to kill a person by a single flick of his wrist.

A dirty apron hund tightly around Pyramid Head's waist. James suspected that it was made from human skin messily sewn together to make cover for his...nevermind.

"Don't know why he bothers with wearing anything since he likes to fuck anything that walks," he remarked with a sneer.

James watched as Pyramid Head's body jerked due to him holding and sliding the knife across the pavement of the severely cracked road. Pyramid Head didn't seem to notice the blond crouched man for he walked past the car which concealed him from his view, if he was able to see.

James had wondered if Pyramid Head had could see. I mean, the helmet should make seeing a lot more difficult with all the minuscule holes criss crossed into the sides of the large helmet. Did he even have a face? What did he look like underneath that helmet? A monster with his eye and mouth sewn shut and blood dripping down his head. Oh, what kind of terrifying face would lay under the mask? What an ugly sight that would be!

Pyramid Head suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, twitching and jerking still. James narrowed his eyes in curiosity, but he felt a wave of fear ripple through him like a lightning streak. Had Pyramid Head detected him? No, he couldn't have. He would have walked towards him the moment he caught a single glimpse of him hiding behind the car. So why did he stop and why so suddenly?

James, fearing that he was caught, crouched lower to the ground, Pyramid Head still in perfect view. He watched as Pyramid Head swayed his head, the metal from his large helmet rubbing together creating an ear-piercing screech. James covered his ears. God that sound was horrible! How did Pyramid Head take that? Dammit. Who the hell cared. He just wanted the eight foot monster gone so he could try to find a way out of here. He had enough of this town.

Pyramid Head then turned his head towards where James was hiding from him. James covered his mouth to keep from gasping. He was just glancing around. He didn't see him. Nope. He was just...walking to where he was, knife gripped tightly in his large hand. Shit! Okay, just stay calm Jamie boy. He'll sniff around for a couple of seconds then be on his merry way. Hopefully.

No! No! Go away! I am not here! Please! I don't want to die!

He trembled.

He was going to die. In this town by the hand of the executioner himself. Pyramid Head was five feet away from where he crouched. He had the steel pipe at his side, ready to be used.

Dumbass, what the hell is that going to do against a knife that twice your size and triple your weight!

He ignored his conscious. It was right, but that scary truth wasn't going to help in the upcoming battle with Pyramid Head, even if it is his last. He had the other option of running away, but what other creatures waited for him in the deathly dense fog? The road was blocked off by twenty-foot fence so he would be trapped.

Oh Mary...I'll be with you soon.

Pyramid Head stood next to the car. James was about to strike when a hand roughly knotted itself into his hair and with a neck snapping jerk, pulled him backwards onto his back. He screamed resulting in Pyramid Head moving towards him in an agonizing slow pace. He felt a weight on stomach and a searing pain on his face and shoulders. Drool escaped the creature's mouth and dripped onto Jame's face. He scrunched his face in a disgusted snarl. A fleshy smell came from the creature. James punched and kicked with all his strength, but the creature was too heavy and James was worn out from previous in counters he had with Silent Hill's infamous monsters.

A growl erupted from a mouth full of yellowing, razor-sharp teeth. The dog, which James assumed was the creature was attacking him, snapped and bit at him. The dog was nothing he had ever seen before. It had a human arm connected to its head and its eyes looked to have been sloppily cut out, leaving nothing but strings of nerves and tendons in the eye sockets. James would have felt pity for the poor thing however it was trying to kill him. James tried to reach for the pipe he had dropped, but it was too far from his reach. He knew it was hopeless. The pain would end soon and he would be with his beloved Mary. Death would be a sweet paradise compared to Silent Hill.

The dog's stomach was suddenly impaled by a large, rusty steel knife. Pyramid Head teared through the unsuspecting mutt's spine and threw him off a blood covered James. James instantly scooted away from the taller man...or monster, holding his injured shoulder that had blood spilling from it. The dog, now dead, hit building that was twenty feet away with a slick smack and slid the down the brick wall, eventually hitting the ground becoming nothing more than a sack of bloodied canine remains.

James was losing consciousness fast. His vision became blurry. Colors morphed together in a colorful tango, spinning wildly around him. His breathing increased more with each passing minute. He was going to die. Thank god! His time has finally come. He could finally get away from all the destruction and caous this town had purposely caused for its own twisted pleasure. No more would he have to fight demonic creature for the sake of his life. No more searching for clues of his wife's letter. She was dead and soon he would be also.

The very last thing that James saw, was a tall figure crouching down to his eye level.

" Sleep now, human."

" Mary..." he whispered before slumping over onto the cold ground.

* * *

**A/N~ **Please tell me how this chapter was! Also, if you have any ideas for the...sexy part in the next part, by all means, tell me in a review! It's always appreciated!

~Jade


End file.
